


Sweet Revenge

by Thotful_writing



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Edgeplay, F/M, Fighting for Dominance, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Being Goku's wasn't the easiest job and when a dark, alternate version of him entered the picture, it was becoming even more difficult for you.
Relationships: Goku Black/Female Reader, Goku Black/Original Female Character, Goku Black/Reader, Goku/Female Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a sort of alternate DBS where Goku Black can shift between universes often. 
> 
> This was meant to be a one-shot, short thing but I kept writing and there's a lot more to go. I have no shame as I write this self-fulfilling smut and enjoying every minute of it. Please let me know what you think!!

Goku always kept you filled in on what was going on, whether it was the end of the world or another ego driven maniac with a death wish, but when he spoke of his most recent foe, you could tell he was genuinely concerned about the outcome. He tried his best to explain what was going on, but when it came to time travel and alternate universes, he was a little confused. The only thing you somewhat understood was that there was an alternate universe Goku, Goku Black, who had the ability to travel through time and had a score to settle with Goku. The only surprising part of the whole thing was how quickly you accepted all of it. You both agreed that it would be best for him to train most of the time with Vegeta until they were ready to fight Black again, although you’d miss Goku, you knew this was the only way.

“Will you at least be back for dinner?” You asked as you followed him outside.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss one of your meals.” He turned back towards you and pulled you close.

“Then I’ll make sure it’s perfect.” You wrapped your arms around his waist and smiled up at him, trying your best to hide the worry in your eyes.

“I should get going, Vegeta’s probably already training without me. You’re sure you don’t want to come to Capsule Corp?”

You shook your head, “no, I have things to do here and I’d just be sitting around there.”

He pulled you into a soft kiss and pressed his forehead to yours, “I’ll be back tonight, call Bulma if you need anything.” With two fingers against his forehead, he was gone in an instant. You sighed at the loss of contact and missed him already.

The day dragged on and you found different things to get into around the house, mainly cleaning and straightening things up. As you were hanging the laundry on the line outside, you felt something off, a heaviness in the air around you.

“You’re not Goku.” A voice from behind startled you and made you spin around quickly.

You couldn’t believe your eyes as they settled on a man, who in most ways, resembled Goku. He was dressed in dark clothing and an earring hung from his ear. Aside from his face, there was nothing else about him that resembled Goku. The energy you sensed from him was something completely different and unlike anything you’d felt before.

“No, I’m not.” You felt an intense urge to run, but if he was who you thought he was, then he wouldn’t have any trouble catching you.

He regarded you for a moment before pacing around you, “but he _was_ here, yes?”

“Is there something I can help you with?” You kept your gaze on him as he moved.

“I know he was here,” he moved a little closer to you, “I can smell his filthy Saiyan stench all over you.”

Your pulse quickened as fear coursed through your body, “he was here, but he left a little while ago.”

“Are you expecting him back soon?” He continued to prowl around you.

“Any minute now so you should probably go.” You hoped he’d take your warning and leave but it only seemed to amuse him.

“Why would I want to leave when my sole purpose is to destroy him?”

He was getting closer with each pass around you, making you hug your arms around yourself for some semblance of comfort. You began pleading in your head for Goku to come back, for him to sense Black’s power and return to you, but you knew it was a long shot.

“Perhaps while I’m waiting though, I can destroy something, or _someone_ , close to him?” He stopped behind you and you felt the brush of his fingers moving up your arms.

You tried to shrug him off, but he grabbed your arms tightly, ceasing all movements. You could feel his hot breath against your neck as he moved in closer.

“I’m willing to bet you’re hoping Goku will appear, that he’ll save you any minute,” he spoke in a hushed tone against your ear, “but I think we both know he isn’t coming for you.”

He pulled you back against his chest, “you’re trembling, do I frighten you that much?” You could hear him grin at the thought.

“Please, just let me go. I have nothing to do with any of this.” You begged.

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong, you have _everything_ to do with this,” he tightened his grip on your arms and you could already feel the bruises forming, “and until I take Goku’s life with my bare hands, I’m going to enjoy enacting my revenge through you.”

Before you could beg again, he was gone, leaving you stumbling at his sudden disappearance. You turned around to see no one, not a trace of him. Every nerve in your body was shaking at the thought that he could return at any moment to end your life without blinking an eye. You ran inside and grabbed the phone, dialing Bulma’s number quickly.

Within seconds, Goku and Vegeta appeared in your living room. You immediately ran to Goku and clung to him, half sobbing into his chest.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here now.” Goku wrapped his arms around you.

“Did he say if he was coming back?” Vegeta interrupted.

You reluctantly pulled away from Goku, remembering how uncomfortable with seeing open affection Vegeta was, “no, he didn’t say. He just said he was going to use me to get back at Goku.”

“Did he say how or when?” He pressed.

You shook your head, “no, he gave me no details on anything. He just appeared and left without saying much.”

Vegeta and Goku scoured the area for Black but found nothing. They returned to you with more questions, but you had no answers to give them. You felt useless and you could tell Vegeta was getting annoyed.

“Here,” Vegeta handed you a small device that resembled a button, “Bulma said to give this to you.”

“What is it?” You turned the object over in your hand. It was white with a blue button in the middle with a Capsule Corp logo on it.

“She said to use it if Black returns and it will send a signal of some sort to Kakarot and I while we’re training.”

You looked up at Goku quickly, “you mean you’re going to leave me again? What if he comes back?”

“We have to get stronger so we can beat him.” Goku explained but it did nothing to help.

“What if he comes back and snaps my neck before I can hit this damn thing?” You felt like no one else was taking this as seriously as you.

“He could have killed you, but he didn’t.” Vegeta offered.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” You sighed in exasperation.

You knew you were fighting a losing battle. Goku had to train and there was no way around it. And as much as you hated to admit it, Vegeta was right, Black had the opportunity to end your life, but he didn’t. It brought you little comfort to know that and you wanted more than anything for Goku to stay by your side until all of this was over. Goku stayed with you for the rest of the day to help ease some of your worries, but when morning came, you were back in panic mode the second he left.

Every rustle of leaves, every creak of the house, made your heart race. You were on edge every second of the day and it was driving you crazy. You decided to take a hot bath to ease some of your anxiety, with the hopes that you’d be able to relax a little bit. As you sank down into the warm water, you felt the tension leaving your body little by little. It didn’t take long for you to feel a little more at ease as you relaxed into the bathtub.

It felt like you’d spent all day in there by the time the water ran cold and you decided to get out. You wrapped a large towel around your body and headed into the bedroom to get dressed before starting dinner for Goku. As you entered the room, you stopped in your tracks when you saw the familiar, looming figure waiting for you.

“Sorry I’m late.” A devious grin spread across his face as he eyed you up and down.

You pulled the towel tighter around you, “I hoped you wouldn’t show.” Your eyes darted to the emergency button on the dresser behind him.

“That hurts,” he stepped towards you, “I enjoyed our little talk yesterday, didn’t you?”

“Not particularly.” You took a step back but there was nowhere for you to go.

“Am I correct in assuming you told Goku I made a visit?” He continued towards you slowly.

“Yes.” You nodded.

He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow, “and he still left you all alone? He’s either an imbecile or he has no regard for your life whatsoever.”

“He’s training so he can defeat you.” You argued even though you felt the same way yesterday.

He stood mere inches from you now, with your back pressed against the wall, “he can train for a lifetime and he’ll never be able to defeat me.”

You glanced at the button again, wondering if you could make it to it before he stopped you. If he had any of Goku’s abilities, he’d be ten steps ahead of you before you made it halfway there.

“You spent a long time in the bath,” he leaned close to your neck and inhaled, “but I can still smell him on you.”

You tried to push against his chest, but he didn’t budge. He trapped you against the wall with his arms on either side of you. He glanced down at the towel you were clinging to tightly and tugged at one of the edges wrapped around your chest. You stared at him, reminding yourself that he wasn’t Goku, even though he looked identical to him. It was difficult to have him so close and resemble the person you love without feeling conflicted.

“What do you want from me?” You broke the thick silence and pulled the towel against you.

“I told you, I’m going to use you to get revenge.” His fingers traced along the edge of the towel and brushed against the tops of your breasts.

“What does that mean?” You felt a shiver run through your body beneath his touch.

“It means I’m going to do whatever I want and bask in the knowledge that it’s going to destroy Goku.” He grabbed the towel abruptly and yanked it off of you.

You tried to cover yourself but fell short. He stepped back and admired your exposed body, his eyes roaming up and down as you attempt to shield yourself.

“Not bad,” he said as he regarded you, “Goku definitely has good taste.”

He reached to touch you, but you slapped his hand away, which only proved to make him angry. His hand snapped over your throat as he pushed you against the wall.

“You’ll apologize for your insolence.” He squeezed your throat.

You grabbed at his hand, but he didn’t relent, “I’m sorry, G- Black.” His face was making it difficult for you to not see him as Goku.

“Your mind still confuses us; I wonder if your body does as well?”

He continued to hold your throat but loosened his grip, letting you breathe a little more. He leaned close and pressed his forehead to yours briefly, just as Goku did. When his lips touched yours, you wanted to protest but it was becoming increasingly hard to stop your automatic urge to kiss him back. He pressed his body against yours and it felt so familiar, so similar to the way Goku felt against you. His tongue invaded your mouth with ease, and you chastised yourself for not fighting it more.

He pulled away from your lips, “that’s good to know, but you’ll soon find out that I’m nothing like your precious Goku.”

Within an instant he was gone again. You froze in shock at what had just happened, but mostly with your own reaction to him. You were conflicted in the simplest definition of the word, especially at the pull you felt towards him. You took a step to grab the button but stopped yourself. There was no way you could explain what transpired. You could have fought more, pushed him away, but you didn’t, and you had no idea why, which would make an explanation to Goku even harder. You decided against it, to keep it to yourself and hope he didn’t return again. It made you feel immensely guilty, but you had no other option for fear of hurting Goku.

That night you were plagued with dreams of Black, his touch, the darkness you felt from him, it was overwhelming. You tossed and turned through the night with barely an ounce of sleep. Goku, of course, slept like a rock without moving an inch. Sun peaked through the window and you sighed, knowing it was morning and deciding to get up and start breakfast for Goku.

“Morning.” Goku yawned and stretched as he entered the kitchen.

“Morning.” You said groggily.

Goku wrapped his arms around you from behind and your body tensed, the similarity of Black’s hold on you made you uneasy.

He kissed your cheek, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, just didn’t sleep well.” You turned around to face him, seeing his loving expression made you feel even worse.

“Definitely try to get some rest today then.” He kissed you swiftly as he grabbed his plate from the counter.

You watched him eat with a heaviness on your chest, wanting to blurt out what happened yesterday, but not wanting to add to his problems. You made the decision to tell him everything once all of this was over. He finished breakfast and headed out again, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

After cleaning the dishes from the morning, you decided to climb back into the bed to chase the sleep that had eluded you the night before. It didn’t take long for you to drift off into a heavy sleep, but you continued to dream of Black.

“I’m flattered that you dream of me.” His voice woke you instantly.

You sat up and pulled the covers up, using them as a temporary barrier, “no, not today, please?” You were exhausted and didn’t have the strength to deal with him.

“As much as I love to hear you beg, I’m not here to make things easy for you.” He grinned and leaned back against the wall across from the foot of the bed.

“Thanks to you I didn’t sleep well, and I really just want to get some rest.” You were in no mood to cower.

“I apologize for causing you such turmoil,” he feigned sympathy, “but I didn’t come all this way to leave without something in return.”

“What do you want then?” You were willing to do anything to get him to leave sooner.

He pushed himself off the wall and approached the bed, “well, yesterday I had the absolute pleasure of seeing your delectable body fully exposed, but I was cut short.” He leaned down and placed his hands on the foot of the bed.

He grabbed the blanket that you clung to and jerked it away from you, uncovering you and leaving you feeling vulnerable. His eyes roamed hungrily up your body, hovering at the hem of your shirt that barely covered your exposed thighs. You silently cursed yourself for wearing so little, you could have at least made it more of a challenge for him.

“If I’m going to be generous enough to leave you alone today, then I think I’m due a small reward for that, do you agree?”

“Not really, but I’m assuming you won’t be leaving without torturing me in some way.” You hugged your knees to your chest.

He smirked, “you’re getting to know me well,” he stepped back and leaned against the wall again, “I’ll make you a deal, I won’t touch you today and I’ll leave within the hour if you show me how you finish yourself off after a night of disappointment with Goku.”

For a moment you were in shock at what he was asking you to do, but the prospect of him leaving quickly and not touching you was enticing. You were also a little annoyed that he assumed Goku didn’t take care of your needs every time you had sex.

“Goku doesn’t disappoint, trust me.” You glared at him.

“You’re mistaking mediocrity for excellence,” he retorted with a grin, “now, do we have a deal?”

You sighed in defeat, “fine.”

You hesitantly spread your legs open and moved to slide your hand into your panties.

“Not so fast, go slowly,” he ordered, “and remove those.”

You sat back against the headboard and hooked your fingers into the waistband of your underwear, lifting your hips slightly and slowly peeling them down your legs. His gaze never broke away from yours which was unnerving. You expected him to watch your actions, but he seemed to be watching you instead. Once your panties were off you sat back and spread your legs open for him again. Your hand was trembling as you slowly slid it down between your thighs and started to touch yourself. He was watching you intensely as your fingers brushed over your clit, making you buck your hips against your hand.

“Does Goku know about my visit yesterday?” He asked, interrupting you.

“No, I didn’t want to worry him.” You shook your head.

“Hm,” he smirked, “didn’t want to worry him or you didn’t want to tell him about our kiss?”

Your cheeks flushed as you continued, “both.”

He said nothing but pushed himself off the wall and walked around to the other side of the bed, keeping his eyes on you as he moved.

“Ashamed or guilty?” He questioned.

“Both.” You panted as you pushed two fingers inside of you.

You wanted to stop the second he climbed onto the bed with you, but it felt too good and you knew he’d only tell you to continue. You writhed beneath your own touch as he laid next to you, close enough for you to feel his breath on your neck, but not touching you.

“Struggling to get there?” His voice was low.

“No, just stop distracting me.” You huffed in exasperation as your fingers pushed deeper within you.

“I could help,” he offered, “the sooner you come the sooner I’ll be gone.”

“No.” You said sternly, the whole purpose was for him not to touch you.

As much as you hated it, he was right, you were struggling. You weren’t sure if it was the lack of sleep or the fact that this felt like a betrayal to Goku. A shiver went through your body when his fingertips lightly traced up your inner thigh.

“You said you wouldn’t touch me?” You turned your face to look at him, he was closer than what you thought.

“I lied.” He said simply while his fingers inched closer to your hand.

You continued to touch yourself, trying to finish this quickly before he went any further. You panted and moaned softly as your fingers moved in and out of you. You stilled your movements when his hand crept over yours, but you started up again. His hand was heavy on top of yours and made it difficult to move your fingers as fast. You were growing more and more frustrated as time passed, fighting your mind and body to just let you come and end this.

“All you have to do is ask and I’ll help.”

“No, stop talking.” You snapped and worked harder.

You bucked your hips against your hand, trying to get yourself off without giving in to him. His hand pressed down on yours, continuing to make it even more difficult on you. You breathed heavily and moaned but you still weren’t close to letting go.

You finally sighed and pulled your hand away, “fine, do it.”

He kept his hand hovering over you, “that wasn’t asking.”

“Please help me?” You hated that you were begging him.

A dark grin crept across his face as his hand slid between your thighs. He eased two fingers into you and replaced where your own had just been. You bucked your hips against his hand as his palm pressed against your clit. You grabbed at the sheets beneath you, determined not to touch him anymore than was necessary. You moaned as his fingers curled within you, hitting that perfect spot. Within seconds he had you closer than you’d gotten yourself.

“Do you want to come for me?” He spoke close to your lips.

You nodded silently as your mouth hung open, soft whimpers escaping your lips. You wanted to beg him, plead for him to never stop, but you held back, trying to keep some dignity.

“Tell me what you want.” He brushed his lips against yours.

“Make me come, Black. I need it.” You moaned and writhed beside him with his fingers deep within you.

He kissed you roughly and you melted into the taste of him, something foreign and familiar at the same time.

He pulled away from the kiss, leaving you in a haze, “when Goku’s floundering on top of you tonight, I want you to remember this moment.”

As quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared again, leaving you gasping and on the edge. You let out an exasperated sigh as your impending orgasm dissipated. You hated yourself for letting him get that close and for begging him to touch you.

Goku returned that night after a long day of training, his appetite bigger than ever. You made sure to make all of his favorites, mostly out of guilt and partly out of sexual frustration and needing to do something to stay busy.

“That was great.” Goku sat back in his chair as he finished the last plate.

You tapped your foot anxiously as your eyes roamed over his body. He still smelled of dirt and sweat from training and it was doing nothing to quell your need. It was taking every ounce of willpower you had, not to launch yourself across the table at him. You hadn’t been able to get your mind off the way Black’s hands felt on you and it was driving you insane. There was only one thing you thought might help.

You stood up and approached Goku, reluctant to use him for sex, but you had no choice. You climbed into his lap, straddling him and pulling him into a deep kiss. He responded immediately by running his hands up your sides and pulling you against him. For all their similarities, you were able to spot the minute details in the way they handled you. Goku wasted no time in touching you and kissing you, his tongue exploring your mouth and his hands roaming everywhere they pleased. He moved to stand with you in his arms, but you stopped him.

“No, here.” You urged him.

Black made the comment about Goku being on top and you refused to let his prediction come true. Goku hesitated for a moment but you could tell he needed you just as badly. He pushed your skirt up around your waist and tugged his pants down enough for his hardened cock to spring free. You shifted in his lap, letting his cock rub between your thighs while you continued to kiss. You didn’t need much time to get warmed up, you had been soaked and ready since the second Black disappeared.

“Goku…” You whispered against his lips, begging for what you needed desperately.

He wasn’t great at taking hints, but in these moments, he knew exactly what you wanted. He pushed your panties to the side and lifted you enough to line his cock up with your entrance, letting you sink down onto him slowly. You gasped as you stretched around him, feeling him fill you completely. You placed your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as he moved deeper inside of you.

“You’re soaked.” Goku looked up at you with a slight smirk.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” You lied.

His large hands gripped your hips as you started to move, slowly circling your hips to find the perfect rhythm. He grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head, letting it fall to the floor. He licked and kissed his way down your chest to each breast. You moaned as you moved in his lap, loving every second of having him inside you. Goku groaned with one of your nipples in his mouth as you clenched your muscles around him, knowing exactly how much he enjoyed it.

“More.” He growled.

You repeated the action again and he hugged your body against his chest, stilling his own movements so he could focus on yours. Without warning, he stood with you still clinging to him. He cleared the table with a swipe of his hand and laid you down on the surface.

“Goku, wait-“ You barely had time to speak before he thrust into you hard, causing the table to screech across the floor.

His breathing was heavy as he drove into you, hitting that perfect spot deep within you. You clung to him and wrapped your arms around his neck as he slammed into you over and over. As you neared your orgasm the only thing you could think of was the way Black’s hands felt on your body and the taste of his kiss. You tried to force him out and focus your mind on the present, but it continued to switch between the two.

“Make me come-“ You stopped yourself for fear of saying the wrong name.

With a few more hard thrusts into you, you both came together, a mix of your groans and whimpers filled the room as the two of you hit your peak. You came down from post-orgasm as you both breathed heavily and tried to regain control. You slowly untangled yourself from one another as Goku eased out of you.

“Sorry about that,” he glanced at the broken dishes in the floor, “I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s fine.” You smiled slightly as you sat up on the table.

As he helped you clean up the mess, the weight of guilt returned. Even though you had an orgasm and it was great, you still felt like you were left wanting. Black had gotten into your head and you couldn’t get him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku returned to training the next day, leaving you once more with your thoughts and the unending dread of knowing Black would most likely return. You looked at yourself in the mirror as you got dressed that morning, tracing your fingers over the marks Goku had left along your chest and neck. You pulled your camisole down enough to see the marks trailing down the tops of your breasts.

“Impressive,” Black stood behind you as he watched you in the mirror, “I didn’t think the fool knew anything other than mindless rutting.”

You moved to turn around, but he grabbed your shoulders and kept you facing the mirror. The warmth of his hands on your bare skin only reminded you of the day before which made you feel weak.

“From those marks on your skin I can only assume you let the oaf fuck you last night?”

“I initiated it.” You blurted out.

“Of course you did, especially after you were left hanging. Tell me,” he moved closer, “did you think of me while Goku was pounding away at you?”

“No.” You shook your head.

“Liar. It’s written all over your face just how desperate you are for me to touch you again.” He grinned and closed the distance between you, pressing his chest against your back.

His hand snaked around your waist and down between your thighs over your underwear. He teased and toyed with you, rubbing you through your panties. You felt helpless, vulnerable to him. You simultaneously wanted to push him away but urge him on. You couldn’t help but push back against him, feeling his hardened cock against your ass. When you tried to move, he held you tighter, pressing himself against you. You stared at him in the mirror, refusing to look at yourself for fear of seeing the betrayal in your own eyes.

He dragged his tongue across your shoulder up to your neck, “do you think Goku would notice if I left a mark of my own?”

“Please don’t.” You squirmed in his grasp, but he didn’t let go.

He kissed his way down your neck, “just one? Maybe here?” He kissed your soft skin and glanced up in the mirror to gauge your response.

“No, not there. Here?” he moved lower, flicking his tongue along the crook of your neck which sent a heat between your thighs as if you weren’t already wet enough from the movements of his hand.

“You can’t, he’ll know.” You pleaded with him, hoping he wouldn’t.

A sly grin spread across his face, “that’s the point.” Without hesitation he bit and sucked on the soft flesh between your neck and shoulder blade.

You tried to move away and stop him, but his hold on you was too strong. He continued to touch you through your panties, which were basically soaked by now. When he finally pulled his mouth away from you, you could see the red mark already forming, completely out of sync with the others on your chest. You knew the second Goku saw it he would know something was off.

“There, now you have both of our marks.” He placed a gentle kiss on the spot and released you completely once again leaving you on the edge.

“Why are you torturing me?” You turned around and faced him, your flushed cheeks struggling to return to a normal color.

“You know why, to cause Goku pain.” He caressed your cheek.

You shoved his hand away, “I could tell him everything and end this. He’d never leave me alone again and you wouldn’t be able to play your games.”

His hand drifted down to your throat, “you won’t do that, do you know how I know?”

You shook your head as he walked you back against the nearest wall and closed the distance between you.

“Because you like this, you like the way I make you feel,” his other hand rubbed between your thighs, reminding you of how wet you were for him, “because you’re hoping I’ll give you what you truly desire.” His lips ghosted against yours.

“And what’s that?” You panted.

“My cock buried deep inside you.” He kissed you roughly, his hand squeezing your throat.

You moaned into his mouth as he kissed you, his teeth sinking into your bottom lip harshly. You decided to join him in his own game and reached for his cock, rubbing his bulge through his pants. You felt a small victory when he groaned at your touch and momentarily tensed.

“Shall I end your suffering and give you what you so clearly want?” He pressed his hand firmly against your clit through your panties.

All guilt and worries had briefly left your mind as you focused on the only thing you could, having him. He had teased you and toyed with you to the point you couldn’t stop yourself.

“Please?” You begged softly against his lips.

“Maybe Goku can satisfy you,” he said with a grin, “but I highly doubt it.” He pressed his two fingers to his head and disappeared again.

It was really starting to annoy you that he got you so worked up and continued to leave you wanting. You ran to the dresser and grabbed the button Bulma had given you, you pressed it and waited. Within seconds Goku and Vegeta arrived to find you waiting inside. The second Goku stepped through the door you jumped on him, wrapping your arms and legs around him and kissing him passionately. He was stunned for a moment but quickly placed his arms around you.

“Where’s Black?” Vegeta asked impatiently.

“He isn’t here.” You said between kisses as you trailed them down Goku’s neck.

“Wait, he isn’t here?” Goku broke the kiss and stared blankly at you.

“Nope.” You said and quickly returned your lips to his.

“Did you press the button so I’d come home for this?” Goku pulled back again and stared down at you.

You spoke low even though you knew Vegeta could still probably hear you, “I just needed you.” You squeezed your legs around his waist and felt him growing hard already.

Goku’s hands drifted down to cup your ass as he held you up. You returned to kissing him, knowing he couldn’t resist you. You really did need him in this moment, not only because Black continuously left you on edge, but because you felt conflicted about the two of them and you needed to reconnect with Goku.

“Kakarot-“

Goku carried you towards the bedroom, “I’ll be back for more training tomorrow.” He called out to Vegeta.

He didn’t wait for Vegeta to leave before he had you on the bed beneath him with his mouth covering yours. You grabbed at his clothing, needing to feel his skin against yours. He removed his shirt but returned to kissing you, letting his mouth and tongue roam down to your chest. He pushed your shirt up over your head and kissed each of the marks he had left on you the day before. He moved up your chest following the path towards your neck. Suddenly he stopped and you felt your heart drop.

“I didn’t realize I was this hard on you last night,” he looked at the bruise between your shoulder and neck, “does it hurt?”

His eyes seemed to be full of concern and remorse that he’d been so rough with you, enough to leave a sizeable bruise. You stared up at him with the guilt weighing on you.

“I don’t even feel it.” You lied, which was becoming more and more often the longer things went on with Black.

In his normal, kindhearted, Goku fashion, he kissed the bruise gently and used his actions to apologize. He treated your body as if it would break beneath him any second, moving carefully and slowly as he continued kissing every inch of you. His hands slid down your body and pushed your panties down past your knees and then your feet. Everything was becoming more and more clouded as you found yourself caught between them. You wanted to tell Goku everything, but he wouldn’t understand and would most likely try to fight Black without being fully prepared. He kissed his way down between your breasts, across your stomach and between your thighs. When his tongue flicked against your clit, your entire body jolted. He placed his arm over your stomach to hold you still while he continued to lap at your center.

Every move of his tongue and touch of his mouth, made you cry out for him. Your fists clenched around the sheet beneath you and your thighs trembled with need. By the time he was finished, his face was soaked, and you were ready to burst. He moved back up your body and settled between your thighs.

“You must really miss me,” he said as he pushed his pants down and kicked them off, “going through all this trouble just to get me home.”

You ran your fingertips along his jaw, “you have no idea how badly I want you to stay.”

“I know, but with Black-“ You silenced him with a kiss, not wanting to think about that name or everything that came along with it.

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his chest, shifting between your legs as his cock brushed against your slick center. You held onto him and kissed him with everything you had, pushing out all memories of Black and the things he said. Goku grabbed your thigh and pulled you closer as he slid into you, making you gasp into his mouth. You ran your hands up his chest and over his shoulders as he set a slow, gentle pace within you. He kissed you softly as he moved, reveling in your gasps and moans.

“Goku… harder.” You moaned between touches of his lips.

He eased out of you slowly and snapped his hips against yours harshly, making you cry out in ecstasy. He mimicked his actions as before and pulled out of you slowly before slamming back into you, driving you up the bed. He held onto your hips to keep you still as he thrust into you harder each time. With each snap of his hips you felt yourself getting closer to your release as you clung to him. He groaned against the crook of your neck, right where Black’s lips had been earlier. You forced him out of your mind when your legs started to tremble, and you clenched around Goku’s cock. He didn’t slow down or stop while you rode out your orgasm, your body shaking and Goku’s name slipping past your lips in a rush of moans and whimpers.

“Fuck, Goku-“ You panted as you felt his cock twitch inside you as he filled you.

His fingers dug into you a little harder as he let go within you and growled against the crook of your neck. He slowed his movements as he pumped into you a few more times before pulling out and collapsing next to you. His chest heaved as he folded his arms back behind his head and closed his eyes. You shifted beside him and rested your head on his broad chest. He glanced down at you and placed one of his arms around you. He always seemed to know when you needed his comfort.

“Stay with me, please?” You spoke in a low voice, fearing the rejection.

“Why?” He asked simply without completely blowing you off.

“I’ve missed you. It feels like I haven’t gotten to spend any time with you lately.” You mainly wanted him there to hopefully deter Black from bothering you again.

He hesitated for a second before squeezing you against him, “if you need me here, then I’ll stay.”

You felt an immense weight lift off of you and you immediately threw yourself on top of him, covering his face with kisses, “thank you.”

The next morning you woke up early to make Goku a ‘thank you’ breakfast with all of his favorites. He was still sleeping hard when you made your way to the kitchen to start cooking. It made you feel safer and more at ease to have him home, especially since Black was keen on avoiding Goku for the time being.

As you stood in front of the counter and began preparing the food, you felt a pair of hands slide around your waist. By the energy alone, you could tell it wasn’t Goku who was holding you.

“What’s for breakfast?” Black pushed your hair aside and pressed his lips to your shoulder.

You tried to shrug him off of you, “please, not today.”

He slid his hand up your body and gripped your throat, “you know how much I love to hear you beg.”

“Let her go.” Goku’s voice boomed from behind.

You felt Black grin against your neck but he kept his hold on you, “I don’t think I will, in fact, I think I’ll hold onto her a little tighter.” His hand squeezed your throat, cutting off your airways abruptly.

“I said release her, Black. This is between you and me, not her.” Goku’s voice was stern.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Goku. She’s an important part of this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a sex scene in the middle of a fight scene is definitely challenging.

Black released your throat but let his hand travel down your chest as he groped at you, “do you want to tell him or should I?” He spoke against your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

Your entire body was tense as he held you flush against his body. You wanted to fight him off, but you knew there was no point. He suddenly spun you around and remained behind you. You stared at Goku, who looked like he was ready to attack at any second. Black’s hand rested lightly over your throat with his mouth close to your ear as a wicked grin spread across his face.

“I won’t tell you again, release her. Now.” Goku took a step forward but when Black tightened his grip on your throat he paused.

“She doesn’t mind it,” Black turned to you, “tell him how much you enjoy it.”

“Please, stop-“ You begged as your guilt filled you entirely.

“You weren’t asking me to stop yesterday.” Black said flatly.

Goku cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow, “what’s he talking about?”

The words got stuck in your mouth, mainly because you didn’t want to tell Goku that Black had been visiting everyday and that you’d been keeping it a secret from him. You knew he deserved better than a rushed explanation, but you had nothing else to offer him.

“Black was here yesterday, and the day before that.” You averted your gaze from him, but Black grabbed your hair and forced you to look up at Goku.

“You didn’t tell me?” He still looked confused; you’d never withheld anything from him before.

“She was enjoying herself and wasn’t ready to put an end to it just yet, but I guess that changed last night?” Black reveled in watching this unravel.

Goku looked to you for more, for another explanation. You chewed on the inside of your cheek nervously, sure to draw blood at any second as you were trapped between the two of them, Black’s callousness and Goku’s unwavering gentleness. You hesitated to speak, wanting to hold off on the disappointment Goku would feel and his inevitable rejection.

“Feeling shy? Let me help you then,” Black slid his hand down your body and wrapped his arm around your waist, “your girl has been basking in the polar opposites of us, of _my_ touch as compared to yours.”

The switch you saw flip in Goku was something you’d never seen before. You’d seen him angry and full of rage, near death, and even broken, but nothing compared to the look in his eyes in this moment. His muscles tensed and his jaw clenched as he held his gaze on Black.

“Did I strike a nerve?” Black sneered and pulled you back against him.

“Goku, I’m so sorry, I-“

“You touched her?” Goku interrupted you, not glancing in your direction for a second.

“Touched her, kissed her,” he grinned and pulled your collar aside, “I even left my mark on her.”

In an instant and with a harsh groan, Goku’s energy raised and his hair flashed golden, his ki flaring around him.

“Oh, that’s right, Saiyan’s mark their mates.” Black teased and pressed his lips to the mark on your shoulder.

“What?!” You shot a panicked look to Goku and then to Black.

“Were you not aware of this? Once a mate is picked, they’re set for life. Even if the mate dies, the Saiyan will not take another.”

“Does that- are we… mated?!” you couldn’t hide the panic in your voice, “we can’t be, Goku’s marked me several times.”

“I’m fully aware of that, I could smell him on you, seeping from your pores, but now it’s nothing more than a faint scent.”

You felt your heart racing at the thought of being mated to Black, whatever that meant you still weren’t sure. You wanted nothing more than to take back the last three days, do whatever you could to rewind time. Goku’s ki glowed bright as Black talked and informed you of Saiyan customs, but he made no move towards you.

“Was this your plan from the beginning? To take me from Goku?”

“Not exactly. I originally planned to snap your neck and leave you for Goku to find, but when I smelled him on you, knowing he’d picked you as a mate, I knew I had to do something more detrimental.”

Within a split second and without a word, Goku was in front of you, the heat from his body engulfing you as he towered over you.

“She’s mine.” He growled and grabbed your hand, but Black tightened his hold on you.

You were utterly surprised that Goku still wanted anything to do with you. You were certain he’d toss you aside and leave you with Black after he found out what had happened.

Black turned his head towards you and pressed his face into the crook of your neck, “she smells like _mine_.”

“She doesn’t belong to you, my mark was on her first.” Goku tried to pull you from his grasp again.

Black let out a loud laugh, “you obviously don’t get how revenge works. I don’t care about the pathetic claim you make on her, she’s mine now.”

“Do I not get a say in this?” You spoke up before they destroyed you trying to get to one another.

Goku’s expression softened and the glowing ki around him dissipated as his dark black hair returned, “do you want to be his?”

“Of course not, I love you, Goku.” You squeezed his hand.

“How sweet, too bad it’s a lie though.” Black interrupted.

You tried to pull away from him, but he didn’t loosen his hold on you, “it’s not a lie, I do love Goku.”

“That part’s true, as disgusting as it is, but you do _want_ to be mine.” His voice sent a chill through your body and you wanted to deny him, fight him off and run into Goku’s arms, but there was a truth to what he said.

For some unknown reason, a small part of you craved him and the things he did to you. Goku was great in bed, but there was something different about Black, a darkness to his touch that made you pine for him once he’d gone. When your gaze met Goku’s again he was regarding you with his head cocked to the side, just like he’d done many times before when he was trying to figure something out.

“You like being claimed by him, don’t you?” He asked with a certainty that shocked you.

All words seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye. You had no explanation for him, only the slight nod of your head. In all honesty you had no explanation for yourself either and it only made things that much more difficult to understand with Goku involved now.

At the most inopportune moment, Black slid his hand down your body to cup your sex firmly, “she’s aching for only what I can give her.”

“We’ll see about that.” In an instant and without warning, Goku’s ki increased and his hair changed to blue. He jerked you away from Black and into his arms.

When his lips met yours, his kiss was searing and made your entire body feel like it was on fire. He pulled you impossibly hard against his body and by the time he broke the kiss, you felt breathless and dizzy as you looked up at him.

“Is that it? A little increase in your power and a kiss?” Black scoffed from behind you.

“I’m not even close to being done,” Goku smirked and pressed his lips to yours again, “I’m going to remind you who you belong to.” He spoke against your lips and you couldn’t stifle the whimper that escaped.

Goku’s hands wandered possessively down your body, further engulfing you in the heat that poured off of him. His hand slid between your thighs where Black had touched you just moment before, brushing over your most sensitive parts and eliciting a short whine from you. You steadied yourself by holding onto his broad shoulders while he teased you. You felt Black moving closer behind you and you immediately froze. Goku tugged you forward and further from Black, the possessiveness was making you want him even more. Suddenly, Black’s power shot up and you glanced back at him, his hair had turned pink and his ki was glowing.

“Two can play at that game, Goku.” He grabbed you and spun you around, shoving you back against the counter and crashing his lips into yours.

His hands slid down and cupped your ass, squeezing you and pulling your body flush against his. You gasped into his mouth at the feeling of his hard cock pressing between your thighs, which only drove his ego further. He trailed his lips down your jaw and neck, biting and nipping as he went. When his hands released your ass, they grabbed at your shirt, ripping it open and leaving your bare breasts exposed to him. You were in a haze of lust as you threaded your fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. He cupped your breasts gently but quickly returned to his roughness when he rolled your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making you moan for him.

“I’m fairly certain I could have her come just like this.” Black tugged at your hardened nipples once more a little rougher.

“Please-“ You begged, for what, you didn’t know, but you had an increasing need as they used you against one another.

Goku grabbed the back of Black’s shirt and pulled him away from you, tossing him effortlessly across the house, which you can mainly attribute to Black being somewhat preoccupied with you and not focusing on Goku at all. He hit the wall with a crash and before you could look to see the damage, Goku had you pinned against the counter with his lips attached to yours and his hands cupping your face. He wasted no time in kissing his way down your neck and chest, leaving bites along the way as he went. You watched as he dropped to his knees in front of you and tugged your pants down before pulling them off of you completely, along with your panties. You glanced up to see Black recovering and looking as angry as ever. You were about to say something when Goku pressed his face between your thighs, his tongue delving between your slick folds. Your hands immediately grabbed onto his shoulders as his tongue flicked over your clit.

“Goku, fuck-“ You gasped and closed your eyes as you leaned your head back.

He pried your legs apart further to give him better access to you as his tongue swirled around your clit perfectly. When you opened your eyes and looked forward, you could see Black striding towards you with a determined expression on his face.

“Goku-“ You grabbed a handful of his blue hair and tried to get his attention but he was too focused on tasting you.

It was too late by the time Black reached him. He grabbed Goku and placed a ball of energy against his chest before releasing it and sending him crashing through the opposite wall and outside. The sunlight poured in and the debris began to settle when Black pushed you up onto the counter and grabbed the back of your hair, jerking your head back.

“You _do not_ belong to him.” He sneered before glancing down at your soaked core.

He smirked before leaning down and letting his saliva drip from his mouth and onto your heated sex. The sensation wasn’t nearly as overwhelming as the pure obscenity of the action. He let his spit drip down between your folds before sliding his finger along with it and pushing it into you. He eased two fingers into your dripping center and you clenched around him. They seemed to be using you for their vengeance against one another and while it was enjoyable, you mainly just wanted to come. His fingers delved deeper within you before he slowly pulled them out. He set a frustrating rhythm that kept you on the edge.

“Say you’re mine and I’ll let you come.” He glanced towards the hole in the wall but saw no sign of Goku so he returned his gaze to you.

“I can’t-“ You panted and grabbed onto his forearm in hopes of keeping him there just long enough for you to get what you wanted.

He leaned close to your ear, “you will.” He thrust his fingers into you harder, making you whimper and cling to him.

Just as you were getting close to letting go, Goku returned and attacked Black, shoving him away from you. You sighed and tried to regain control over yourself as you watched them fight, well attempted to anyways. They fought so quickly that you could only make out small portions of it as they created even more destruction in your home.

Goku appeared in front of you in an instant and kissed you quickly, “mine.” He growled against your lips and pulled you to the edge of the counter.

You pushed his pants down enough for you to grip his hardened cock and stroke him. He groaned at your touch and moved closer, grabbing you and positioning himself between your thighs. He eased into you slowly and both of you were momentarily breathless until he was fully seated within you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your body against his, feeling his warmth engulfing you once more. He gripped your hips as he started to move, slowly easing in and out of you as you moaned softly against his ear.

“Goku, faster, please-“ You begged, feeling your release building once more and not wanting it interrupted again.

He picked up his pace as he thrust into you harder and faster, digging his fingers into your hips. You clung to him for dear life, refusing to let Black intervene, but your efforts were for nothing. Black jerked Goku away from you and left you suddenly empty and wanting. Black grabbed you and instantly shoved you against the nearest wall. He pressed you against the wall and wrapped your legs around his waist before pulling his cock out and slamming into you. You were certain the wall was going to break behind you as he fucked you with a quick ferocity that left you panting and barely audible.

“Say it. Say you’re mine.” His hand snapped over your throat as he fucked you against the wall.

You dug your fingers into his shoulders, getting even more desperate to come, “I’m so close, please-“

His thrusts became harder and you could feel his hand squeezing your throat, “tell that pathetic Saiyan who you really belong to.”

Each snap of his hips left your body feeling like it was jelly. His ki burned hot and left you struggling to fill your lungs completely. You clung to him and buried your face into his chest, trying to come before you were stopped again. You didn’t care about the state of your house or how any of this was going to effect your relationship with Goku, right now you were only preoccupied with coming and you knew once you did, it was going to be Earth shattering.

“She doesn’t belong to you!” Goku shouted and his ki flared as he attacked Black once more.

You would have gone flying through the house with them had Black not quickly pulled out of you and turned at the right moment. You were left panting and leaning back against the wall. Your own wetness dripped down your legs and you were growing even more frustrated. You felt a brief touch on your shoulder and in an instant your surroundings changed. Goku pushed you against the cool exterior wall of the house and shoved his cock into you from behind. He grabbed your hips and slammed into you over and over again until your legs were trembling.

“Come. Now.” He growled as he hit the perfect spot deep within you.

Within a few more thrusts, your walls clenched around him as you came, his name spilled from your lips in a string of muffled moans and whimpers. Your release pulsed through your body and it felt even better than you thought it would. Wave after wave of unimaginable pleasure rolled through every nerve in your body, leaving you shaking as Goku continued his relentless thrusts.

“I’m yours, Goku. Only yours.” You panted as your orgasm finally came to an end.

Your confession only proved to drive Goku even more feral as he picked up his pace and made a point to claim you completely. His teeth sunk into your bare shoulder and you cried out in pain. An ache had set in throughout your body, every inch of you felt sore and numb at the same tie. They had been rougher with you than you had expected, and you were starting to feel the effects of it. Goku let out a guttural groan as he finally came, filling you, his cock twitching inside of you.

“Mine.” He pressed his lips to your shoulder, over the bruise from his bite.

His ki diminished and the heat dissipated as he eased out of you. You were both completely spent and exhausted, maybe you more than him. You turned around to see a beaten and bruised Goku, clothes torn and debris from your drywall in his hair. You pushed yourself off the wall with what little strength you had left and leaned into his arms, kissing along his jaw. You had almost forgotten about Black until he appeared behind Goku, just as roughed up looking.

“I do hope the both of you know this isn’t over,” he grinned at you, “I’ll have your cunt dripping with my cum soon enough.” He disappeared without another word.

“I’m sorry about all of this.” You peered up at Goku.

He smiled and brushed his fingertips along your cheek, “it definitely makes fighting more interesting.”


End file.
